


Wizja

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Ahsoka i wizja przyszłości.





	Wizja

Wiem, że to wizja przyszłości.

Jedna z wielu dróg.

I nie wierzę, że TO jest możliwe.

Ale z drugiej strony, nie powinnam być zdziwiona. Mistrz zawsze spedzął dużo czasu z panią senator. Wszystkie te ukryte uśmieszki i zerknięcia... ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że TO przyjdzie tak szybko.

Rozumiem teraz, czemu Rada Jedi i Mistrz Obi-wan często przypominali o zasadach zakonu. Mój mistrz pragnął wolności i wreszcie mógł uciec od tego wszystkiego. Nieumyślnie zranił ich, ale przeżyją. A ja?

Jedi byli odpowiedzialni za ciebie, ty - nie. Ale wziąłeś mnie, powinieneś mnie uczyć, opiekować się...

Zdradziłeś mnie.

Mały chłopiec w wizji, ma tylko jedno skrzydło (na lewym boku, ale nie obchodzi mnie czemu!). Kiedy trzymasz go w ramionach, czuje tylko nienawiść. Syn czy uczeń... to ty powinien być odpowiedzialny za mnie, ja powinnam być twoim dzieckiem, jak każdy padawan dla swojego mistrza. Nigdy nie było inaczej, czemu teraz ma tak być?

Patrząc na twojego syna, przysiegam na wieczność, że nie pozwolę tej przyszłości się spełnić


End file.
